


Lucky 13

by HEXDEVOURHOPE



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Ace is...Ace, Laurie Strode is best mum, M/M, Trans Male Reader, eventual smut maybe idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEXDEVOURHOPE/pseuds/HEXDEVOURHOPE
Summary: You were the newest addition to the entity’s collection. And of course, like the others, you screamed and cried, confused and panicked as to why you have been ripped away from your semi-perfect life and put into this now hellish reality.With a lucky knack to surviving you soon find a bounty on your head.





	Lucky 13

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's your neighbourhood killer fucker.  
> Some one on tumblr said how there was hardly any Trans characters/killers and thought, your wish is my command.  
> I've never done a character/reader fic so please forgive me if the balance is not landing. (bad joke)  
> This is not beta read. Okay, enjoy.  
> (would like to add the Trans Male Reader/OC is over 20)

You were the newest addition to the entity’s collection. And of course, like the others, you screamed and cried, confused and panicked as to why you have been ripped away from your semi-perfect life and put into this now hellish reality. The survivors did their best as they always do with newcomers.

The first to take a liking to you was Ace. An older man with greying hair and a ton of party tricks. They were cool at first but after the seventh time of him pulling poker chips out from unusual places, you weren’t so infatuated. The next was Laurie. God, Laurie Strode. You loved her like a mother, maybe even a sister. She helped you feel strong when you needed it the most and she encouraged you to be the best you could ever be. No one here questioned you being trans.

Except for a sweet young man, Dwight. You were hot next to the campfire. The sweat beaded and rolled off temples. With the underside of your shirt, you lifted it up to wipe the beading sweat away. Only, you lifted the shirt a little too high to reveal two large scars across your chest just under your nipples. Dwight let out a large gasp certain that you were some bear fighting superhero. You shushed him and later pulled him to the side and explained.

The one thing that worried you about being in the entity’s realm was how the fuck were you supposed to take T. Dwight thought hard on it when you expressed your worries and he could only think about how none of the survivors experienced medical issues outside the trial and tried to comfort you that you'd most likely look the same from the moment of time the entity took you.

No sickness, No monthly periods nothing. Dwight assured you that you'd be okay. And hey 6 years on T and you looked fucking amazing. From that day you appreciated Dwight and he never told another soul, he never belittled you or made you feel uncomfortable. How could people drug and leave a man like Dwight in the woods to freeze? You never understood why, but you were grateful for the people you had been sharing this hell with. Your first trial was terrifying. Terrifying was even an understatement.

They called him The Trapper.

A large built man with sharp metal piercing out of his skin. The mask he wore was as equally horrific when he turned and deadpanned looking direct at you from corn. The bone white mask opened up at the bottom to show unnatural rows of sharpened shark-like teeth. You bolted from that area as quickly as possible. You just about manage to escape that trial. Ace said it was better to feel the pain straight away so you could learn to never feel it again. You screamed when the bear trap crunched its metal teeth through flesh and bone. You swore you could hear the audible squish through a loud heartbeat. You felt the heavy stain hit your back. The Trapper was ready to collect his prize.

You struggled, kicking and throwing your hands around until your back hit the harsh metal hook. Your eyes were incredibly wide. Your lungs burned viciously. The Trapper stood there for a moment. His head tilting from side to side.

“ _Fresh meat huh?_ ” you couldn’t see his lips moving but you swore under the beat of your panicked heart you heard the killer speak. Your hands gripped onto the metal above and you began to trash. The Trapper reached out his hands grasping your waist keeping you still.

“ _I better tell the others about the new arrival._ ” His voice was raspy and slow as if he was looking you over. With another beat, he stepped back as if alerted by something in the area.

Once the killer decided to leave none other than Ace popped his head out from behind a tree. In one hand he held some small rounded stones and the other finger gunned him. For a quick moment, you decided maybe you should die on the hook.

Once you escaped you returned to the campfire with many questions.

The burning sensation in your leg and shoulder no longer hurt. Although the others seemed concerned when your wounds healed slower. Dwight said that as soon as they step through the fog or wake up back at the campfire none of them was inflicted with any gashes or limbs missing. He insisted it probably wouldn't happen again. It didn’t take you long to realise everyone was good at something. Laurie stabbed killers to make them drop her, Dwight was a leader, Jake was a calm soul and David was a tank. The survivors talked about their special abilities and you.... you kept quiet because something inside your chest tightened you had no idea what use you were to these people.

Then came the next trial. You don’t remember how you got there or where you were. But, as you slowly opened your eyes you realised that this was the least sanitary hospital you had ever been in. The air was stiff with electricity, you felt that as the hair on your arms stood like static.

You tried your best finding a generator in this place, it was built like a damn maze. Once shifting right and walking forward till you hit what you assumed was the middle of the map you spotted a gen. You crouched next to it with unease as the speakers and screens around you played screams of the damned and visuals of glitching body parts especially eyes. Your hands worked around the wires, tapping and pulling till you finally got the first pump going.

“ha-ha, not too bad.”

You rewarded yourself with a verbal pat on the back. Your hands slid away for a moment. Your heart began hammering against your chest, louder and louder the drum filled your ears before you clasped your head, fingers pulling on hair as you let out a loud distorted scream.

Your mind felt scrambled for a moment and as you opened your eyes all you could see was best described as television static. “WHAT THE FUCK” You yelled in momentary horror before clamping your mouth shut. Without a moment's rest, you tried to focus back on the generator. In the corner of your eye, a large black shoe came down the side of your face, hitting the metal rust bucket hard.

Sparks flew off and rapidly cut the progress of the generator. You threw yourself back, palms hitting cold concrete until they just bounced off and into your lap, a harsh electrical puddle swallowed around you zapping and sparking in different places. Everything in your body told you to not look up as the light was shrouded by a large looming figure. He was...disgusting. Incredibly well dressed you thought for a moment but god he was increasingly uncomfortable to look at.

His eyes peeled open forced to look at you with a large open stare you could see in the dark black of where the whites should’ve been a deep blue spark pulsating around the iris. His mouth pulled apart shaped into a large lipless smile, gums and teeth showing.

This was all held by metal that attached to his head. Small wires poke out of the top of his head and a small bloodied drip came out of his nose and tucked away under the collar of his red two piece. None the less this man was terrifying. You stumbled back legs kicking out as you tried to gain some distance. Just like the time with the trapper, you heard a voice, but no lips moved.

The voice was...fancy and riddled with a mischievous laugh.

“ _So, you must be the fresh meat Evan was talking about_!” he exclaimed with a small shrill laugh that sent shocks up your spine.

His grip tightened on a large weapon, a metal baseball bat of sorts with large spikes sticking out. You certainly didn’t want to be hit with that. “ _What’s our patients' name then hmm?_ ” he asked his towering body taking a hard step forward. The electrical current under his feet wobbled like a ripple in water.

You continued to push yourself back your breath stuck in your throat unable to get words out. “i...i..” was all you could muster before a large hand grasped the back of your shirt lifting you up off the ground. “ _Do speak up, I haven’t got all day~_ ” he cooed his eyes piercing directly into yours.

“I don't talk to strangers, especially those who look as ugly as you!” you exclaimed before throwing your right leg forward and straight into the dick of the killer. The doctor grunted with a slight static laugh.

It hurt your head, but you were thankful the blow was hard enough to make him drop you. Your legs carried themselves through the hospital, trying to dodge and weave the large puddles of electric that were definitely aimed for you. Your quick thinking granted you the space between you and the doc. With cautious movements, your hands pulled open the locker doors and quietly crept inside. Your heartbeat began to thump louder and louder until a red stain peaked onto dirtied white tiles.

The Doctor stood inches away from the locker, his breathing heavy and laced in the excitement that only a lion would have when hunting its prey. His body turned his eyes static grew as he turned to face the locker. You threw your hand over your mouth. Alarms rang and echoed through halls, the heaven bells that indicated all generators had been fixed and now the gates power boxes were on. The doctor's body language shifted from excited to furious. His body sparked with blue his hand gripped so tightly on his weapon that whites in his knuckles looked like they were going to break skin.

He moved away, and you could feel your heart relax. “Oh, thank god” you sighed taking a moment to gather your breath before leaving the locker and heading straight toward the exit. Once you reached the gate you saw Kate and Dwight encouraging you to run toward them. “what a freak huh?!” Kate exclaims as she grabs your shoulder almost as if she’s checking you’re not hurt. You give her a half-hearted smile. “he’s not the prettiest but he sure knows how to dress" you try to laugh. A couple of moments later David jogs around the corner and toward the gate. You see Dwight’s eyes light up and it gives you the unexplainable feeling of loneliness.

You survived that trial.

It wasn’t until what you presumed was 4 weeks later until you ended up at Lery’s institute.

Time was hard to construct where there was no concept of light and dark, in this realm, it was only night. You were pretty sure you entered with Ace, Bill and a girl called Nea. You never really spoke to her considering she always looked like she was gunna punch you in the gut. Ace was already starting on the nearest generator when you came to help him. “This guy always gives me the creeps" Ace whispers over the sound of the generator. “he isn’t too bad” you want to admit since you can't shake off the feeling that The Doctor let you off easy last time. You choose to say nothing. “Go look for some totems I’ll finish up here” Ace replies sometime later the generators the last pump almost moving perfectly. You don’t argue. This also gives you a head start. You can hear screams from Nea. She’s doing a hell of a job keeping The Doc on his feet.

Somehow you manage to make it into what can only be described as an office. Two of walls covered in bookcases and in the middle a large dusted mahogany desk with scattered files and papers across it. You found a totem too but that’s not what caught your eye. On the table, you saw five files. You scanned them quickly. “oh my god” your hands shuffled through as you couldn’t help but stay glued to this new piece of information you had found. Each one of the files had a small picture attached to the top.

The first was Meg, it contained her name and what her strengths and weaknesses were, the second was Dwight then Laurie, David and Tapp.

Each file containing information about each survivor. You placed the files down and one last empty file caught your eye.

It was a picture of you. Underneath it wrote:

Subject, *LUCKY 13* yet to discover its name entered the entity’s realm less than a month ago. So far, he has proved to be agile and quiet. He is the only survivor to have escaped all 7 of their trails so far. You lowered the file it rested heavy in your hands.

It was right you hadn’t experienced death yet. Not once since arriving.

You had an incredible knack for finding the hatch just in time or always opened a door. Not once have you been whisked into the entity’s death?

“ _What have you found mm~_ ” the doctor asked standing in the doorway to his office. _“you know it is rude to look through other’s belongings."_

" _Clearly, you have yet to learn discipline._ ” His voice cracked like static and without a second warning, you vaulted the nearest window.

Your heart raced you’d been caught doing something you clearly shouldn’t have, and the Doc clearly wasn’t happy with your decision to snoop around in his office. With another fast vault, you jumped into what looked like a large waiting area, in the middle a pallet. You B lined for it as you felt the incredibly hot red glow stain your back. The Doc hadn’t used his…shock yet or Dwight mentioned it to be called ‘Punishment’ and the Doc shattering your spine into different chunks with that awful stick was called ‘Treatment’. You didn’t enjoy the sound of either.

You slammed the pallet down in time hearing a crunch as it smacks him down across the face.

Your stubborn attitude made you turn and face the mad doctor as he charged his punishment, his hand glowing static blue, sparks flying in all directions.

“What are you doing with those files!” You yelled although you were in no position to be asking questions when all he had to do was fry your ass into next week.

The Doctor giggled if a word so cute could be used for a man so horrific. His laugh echoed and bounced between walls. You felt like it was even coming from the inside of your head.

“ _What a troublesome attitude_.” He said calmly and yet so disapproving and that set you on edge more than anything.

“Says the killer!” You yelled back over the sound of the pallet crunching under his foot. You didn’t want to stick around anymore.

Your hands came forward to the ledge you had already lifted your momentum swinging up and over the ledge until… Large hands grabbed either side of your hips earning you a vicious electric shock. You yelled and did so loud enough that your throat stung. Already your hands and feet kicked out like a feral animal writhing your body to throw this man off balance. But all he did was a laugh.

“ _Seems your lucky streak has come to an end~_ ” he sounded all too proud of himself. “ _Evan will be mad he didn’t get to kill you himself,_ ” he remarked with a loud cackle. Just when you thought that was the end when you finally were going to experience death in this realm, The Doc dropped you his body tensing and his hand coming up to protect his face. You turned around once you landed on your feet.

Nea.

“RUN YOU IDIOT” she yelled turning the flashlight off and making a head start toward the maze-like corridors. You did the same, your heart was thumping heavy and the sweat rolled off your temples. The gates boxes were powered up and that filled you with hope. You managed to pick speed until. A loud scream boomed behind you.

NO ONE ESCAPES DEATH.

Nea had fallen trap to the Doctor, taking advantage of how well she could loop him around. Then you remembered that damn totem in his office. You began to turn to head back you couldn’t just leave her there after she saved your ass. You hadn’t noticed but Bill had grabbed your arm and hard. It stopped you from moving for a moment but then you started to pull.

“No kid let her go. She’ll be fine. We’ll see her back at the camp” he tried to coax you into leaving. “It’s my fault! I knew where the totem was, and I didn’t get it…I didn’t… It’s my fault!” You could feel your lung aching and nothing stopped the sensitive side to you from leaking out of your eyes. Ace came bombing down the middle straight toward you and Bill. “GET THE FUCK OUTTA- AAAHHHHHHH” he yelled his free hand clasping his head as a puddle of electrodes fizzed under his feet.

You didn’t want to leave Nea but with the Doc steaming down after Ace you had no choice.

You survived that trial.

Not long after you disappeared out of the fog you were met with a very much alive Nea. Her head spun toward you as she stood from the campfire. Nothing but the guilt was spread across your face. “I’m so…sorry, Nea. You saved me and I…I fucked up.” For the first time since being here, you cried. Nea looked angry at first her brows practically knitted together in rage, after all, she did most of the work distracting that power plug of a man. She sighed her tense shoulders relaxing and her hands reached out for you. “Mistakes are made. I’ve died enough times pain doesn’t bother me anymore, but I come back stronger every. Single. Time.” She punctuated each word her hands balled into your jacket. “You seem to have a pretty good advantage around here.” She inhaled looking you dead in the eyes. “Use it.”

You nod, determination fills your sight.

So, the next trial that came you did and to no one's surprise, you escaped.

Then the next came.

And the next.

And the next.

Eventually, fellow survivors nicknamed you the Token Survivor, A Lucky 13. Although you always escaped you weren’t always in one piece.

Often making it out with some kind of injury and that eventually started to take a toll on you.

With each trail, you escaped the more determined the killers were to get you. David joked that they probably had bets on who was going to kill you first, Nea elbowed him in the gut for the comment. Eventually, Dwight couldn’t handle stitching you up and had to enlist Claudette to help. At first, you were hesitant but with your wounds not healing the way everyone else does you knew Dwight needed help. You always liked Claudette she was good at what she did and often gave you med kits or certain add-ons to help during the trail. She never questioned you being trans either and for that, you were somewhat grateful. She too never told another survivor. “

So much for being the lucky Token” Dwight muttered under his hand as he looked away from a rather large gash on the side of your stomach. No thanks to Leatherface who just about tore your insides up. “I’m fine” You lied through clearing your throat.

The tight pull on Claudette’s bandage caused you to grunt in pain. When you returned to the campfire you rested against the fallen tree the survivors used as a seat.

Laurie kindly offered you a leg to rest on. You managed to sleep that night with her hands gently playing through your hair.

When you woke up Laurie was no longer there. Lery’s. “Fuck” you cursed under an exhale. As you moved you felt wounds groan and ache. You winced and hoped that whoever you were with Gen jockeyed the hell out of The Doc. You made it inside and with care made it to a generator. Your hands shook for the first time as you rewired and tapped into it. It wasn’t long before you heard screams cascade across the institute. You hoped you could return to the campfire soon. After you popped the second generator you realised you felt suddenly alone.

You made your way to the centre, remembering clearly where one gen would always be. As you cautiously walked over you noticed a large body on the ground.

It was David.

His head was black and smouldering at each side. His eyes pulled wide like he had faced death himself. His mouth slight pulled ajar.

You stepped back and tried to calm yourself. “It’s okay. You’re okay’ you tried to reassure yourself, but the deadly quiet made your skin crawl.

“you always escape,” you said as if a mantra.

You worked on the generator. It took all your strength not to look behind at David’s body, but the stench burned your nose and made you gag. The smell of burning flesh was…too much even for you. The third gen had popped and now you were looking for the hatch. Assuming everyone else had been sizzled to death.

Even after leaving David’s body the smell stuck with you. You ached everywhere and as you looked down the large gash on your side had opened, bleeding through several layers of bandages.

“I’m gunna get out” you repeated but your voice barely escaped.

The floor under you started to wobble and spread with static. Your hand gripped to the nearest wall for strength. You looked up as you heard the shrill laughing. As always, the rhythmic beating of your heart began to push against your chest. The doctor laughed lifting his hand into the air his fist tight, ready to shock the ground you stood on. Your body slid against the wall and with a large thud, you went to the ground. The numbing pools of electricity clung to your body. You couldn’t move everything hurt and you were afraid that once small twitch would cause your insides to spill out the gash.

Brown Oxford shoes came into sight as you just about tilted your head up.

“ _Subject.0.13 appears to be in a deteriorative state. I would say this…is the end of his lucky streak_ ” His voice stung you.

And while you thanked yourself for lasting this long you cursed because you did not want to feel death…not again. You closed your eyes and waited to see your friends on the other side, waiting to patch you up.

__

You came too with a large gasp for air as if you had been knocked over by a truck. Immediately you winced your hand goes to grab the side of your stomach expecting to pick up your intestine instead, your wrists didn't budge. Looking down you're thankful you see your wound dressed a clean tight bandage that was firmly wrapped around your stomach and… Your shirt was gone.

You felt the overwhelming dread of what the survivors would say, what would they think would they treat you any different. But no one said anything. You lifted your head and the sudden sickly feeling came back. Bile rose to your throat. This wasn’t the Campfire.

You hadn’t even left.

The trial hadn’t finished.

You struggled against thick leather binds on your wrist. You were somewhat thankful you still had your boxers on, but, noticed two new wrappings on your ankles. Wounds inflicted by The Trapper.

“ _Do try to not open your wounds again, although it would be incredibly fascinating to see you deal with the pain conscious_ ” That voice. The static laugh at the end.

“Oh god”

“ _Not quite_ ” he replied smugly from the corner of the room his legs crossed as the sat upright in a chair. His hands held an empty file.

You could see from your angle a photo clipped onto it.

“No…this isn’t happening I’m supposed to be dead” You moved again testing the age of the restraints wondering if you could unhinge or rip them.

From the corner of the room came a loud irritated sigh.

“ _I said. Stop_.” His voice deepened and in the moment of horror, you did. You had no leverage, you had…nothing. The Doctor got up from the chair with a loud screech the old wooden legs skimming across the floor. The killer slowly took his time to get to you, making sure the anxiety had surely settled into your stomach.

“ _Now that you’re listening why don’t we start from the beginning~_ ” His voice cooed static as he dwarfed over you.

The light seemingly went out as he came in for a closer inspection.

“ _My name is Doctor Herman Carter. What shall our patients' name be?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> oooohhhh boy, let me know what you guys think comments are greatly appreciated.  
> if you wanna stalk me on social media:  
> my twitter: GLITCHEDDEAD  
> my Tumblr: HEXDEVOUR


End file.
